ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Da Xtreme Dynasty
Da Xtreme Dynasty is a stable that competes for the Classic Wrestling Federation. The stable is more known for competing in Elite Class Championship Wrestling where they were a heel stable & together they captured the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship, the ECCW Television Championship, the ECCW Hardcore Championship & the ECCW World Tag Team Championship during their active status in ECCW. Elite Class Championship Wrestling The formation of Da Xtreme Dynasty At ECCW Pay-Per-View Bloody Glory, both Kevin Styles & J.T. Banks interfered on James Baker's behalf & helped him defeat Phillip Mustang to begin his 3rd reign as the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship. The next night on WarZone, Baker then explained how he wanted to help lead a group of men who are willing to do whatever it takes to win & he said that he chose J.T. Banks & Kevin Styles to be his dynasty & from there Da Xtreme Dynasty was officially born. At Night of Champions 2003, both Styles & Banks defeated Kevin & Efran Ortiz to begin the longest ECCW World Tag Team Championship reign in history. Also at the Pay-Per-View, James Baker successfully defended his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship as he defeated Alex Brand to retain the title. Months later Baker & Da Xtreme Dynasty then resumes their rivalry with Phillip Mustang with Mustang & Baker both gaining the upper hand over each other. Meanwhile, both Styles & Banks were constantly fending off every tag team that was thrown in front of them as they defeated a lot of different tag teams to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship. At Night of Champions 2004, Styles & Banks defeated Kilo Perez & Jamaican Sensation to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship, while Baker defeated Phillip Mustang to win the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship & also ending the Baker vs Mustang feud once & for all. Other feuds & the beginning of the end of Da Xtreme Dynasty After the Baker vs Mustang feud came to an end, Da Xtreme Dynasty then set their focus on trying to gain the other championships in ECCW. Baker then defeated both Juan Martinez & Mario Johnson to gain both the ECCW Television Championship & the ECCW Hardcore Championship. The following week on WarZone, Baker then held a ceremony in the ring & he gave Kevin Styles the ECCW Hardcore Championship & J.T. Banks the ECCW Television Championship as an act of kindness. On the January 17th, 2005 edition of WarZone, Da Xtreme Dynasty were involved in a screwjob like match as they paid a referee to help James Baker defeat Sean Jamison to begin his 7th reign as the ECCW World Heavyweight Champion. However those efforts were short lived as Baker lost the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship back to Jamison at Redemption. The next night on WarZone, Baker called both Banks & Styles to the ring. Baker stated that he wanted to start off fresh & help Da Xtreme Dynasty to get back to the top. Baker then attacked Banks & Styles & laid them out to officially end Da Xtreme Dynasty. Classic Wrestling Federation The Reunion of Da Xtreme Dynasty With James Baker now being a face & with him feuding with The Horsemen, Baker then received a phone call from Kevin Styles saying that both he & J.T. Banks have signed a contract with the CWF to become a tag team & to also reunite Da Xtreme Dynasty for the first time in 4 years. Baker has stated that his wife Danielle Lopez will be the manager/valet of both Styles & Banks while he will occasionally come to ringside to support them. Da Xtreme Dynasty will be a face stable once they debut for the CWF. On the October 24th edition of Showdown, both Styles & Banks will make their CWF debut as they'll face off against High Concept (Darryl Devine & Jacob Jett) & The Double Dragons (Jeffrey Bogard & Johnny Lee) in a triple threat tornado tag team match up for an opportunity at the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Halloween Extreme. Both Enrique Lopez, Malik Jones & Phillip Mustang have recently been added as members of Da Xtreme Dynasty. Championships & Accomplishments ECCW World Heavyweight Championship (James Baker) ECCW Television Championship (James Baker, J.T. Banks) ECCW Hardcore Championship (James Baker, Kevin Styles) ECCW World Tag Team Championship (Kevin Styles & J.T. Banks) Finishing Moves/Signature Moves James Baker *'Da Xtreme Knockout '(Snap DDT) *'All Eyez On Me '(Shooting Star Press) *'Tha Notorious Clutch '(Rear Naked Choke Hold) Kevin Styles *'The Midwest Kick '(Dragon Whip) *'Cleveland Hangtime '(450 Splash) J.T. Banks *'New York State of Mind '(Brainbuster DDT) *'The Guerrilla Clutch '(Tazmission) Danielle Lopez *'Latinasault '(Diving Moonsault) *'Latina Cutter '(RKO) *'Da Xtreme Knockout '(Snap DDT) (adopted from her husband) Double Team Moves *'The MidEast Driveby '(New York State of Mind by J.T. Banks, followed up by the Cleveland Hangtime by Kevin Styles) *'The Husband & Wife Connection '(Da Xtreme Knockout by James Baker, followed up by the Latinasault by Danielle Lopez) Managers *'James Baker '(occasionally) *'Danielle Lopez '(Full Time Manager) *'Malik Jones' (behind the scenes manager) (also the agent for both Baker & Lopez) Other Info Entrance Music *'Guerrilla Radio by Rage Against the Machine '(used when Styles & Banks enter the ring without James Baker & by themselves.) *'Hail Mary by 2Pac' (Used when they enter the ring with James Baker)